We Played Hide and Seek in Waterfalls
by 07's Disciple
Summary: Set after the events in Episode 5, Max and Chloe drive away from Arcadia Bay, and face a uncertain future together. (PriceField)
1. The aftermath

**A/N : My first step into Life Is Strange fan fiction, hope you enjoy it and if you want to see more please leave a review.**

Max and Chloe sat in silence as Chloe drove them as far away from Arcadia Bay as she could. For Max time didn't seem to pass which under any other circumstances she would have made a joke about, but she was too afraid of what her choice would mean for the town. As for Chloe as she drove her fear that Max would rewind and change her decision grew as Max's silence continued.

"We'll stop here tonight and make some plans tomorrow maybe" Chloe said trying to start a conversation.

"Sounds good" Max said with worryingly little emotion

"Max talk to me…please" Chloe said cupping Max's face and bringing it level with hers. Chloe was hurt when Max looked away

"I'm tired Chloe can we sleep now? I think I'll feel better in the morning"

"Anything you need Super-Max"

Chloe then leaned over the seat and pulled out a blanket "It's not much but it'll keep us warm"

Chloe said as she started to get comfortable, Chloe didn't resist as Max settled down next to her putting her head on her shoulder or when Max threw the blanket over them both.

"Good night Chloe"

"Good night Max"

 **A/N : Short and Sweet I know but if there is no audience for it I wasn't going to go and write 10,000 words so I opted for the easy to expand if there is any interest ending. If you do want to see Max and Chloe's adventures after this please leave a review or PM me.**


	2. Some much needed good news

**A/N : So this was more popular than I expected, a big thank you to all of you who have read/ favourited / followed this story. A massive thanks goes out to ALUNAA who reviewed the first chapter, like all my stories there isn't a upload schedule normally I upload when I can. Anyway enjoy chapter two**

Chloe and Max were not woken by the daylight as they had expected surprisingly they had slept through sunrise, it was the constant stream of messages that their phone's received that woke them up.

"Hmm fuck sake our phones" Chloe muttered as yet another message was received.

"Morning to you to" Max said who had been up for an hour or so, when she received her first message.

"someone's feeling better" Chloe said smiling

"Yeah…the storm wasn't as bad as I thought" Max said smiling back

"Huh what do you mean?" Chloe asked as Max showed Chloe her phone

 **Warren** – Max You ok? You're the only one the school don't know about text me if you are ok Kate and I are worried about you.

 **Max** – I'm fine Warren Chloe and I had to find some shelter from the storm how is the town?

 **Warren** – Honestly not that bad most people were able to find shelter but Blackwell has been hit hard so no class till next Semester :D

"At that point I was going to text back NO EMOJI and I laughed at how like you that was" Max said as Chloe handed back her phone.

As if one cue Chloe's phone rang again

 **Mum** – CHLOE PLEASE REPLY ARE YOU OK?

 **Chloe** – Yeah Mum I'm Fine I'm With Max We're Both OK.

Soon after Chloe had sent that her mum rang.

"Chloe, oh god David and I are so glad you and Max are ok" Joyce said trying not to cry.

"I'm glad that you…both of you are ok" Chloe looked over at Max.

"I'm coming back to get some things, then Max and I are going to go to her parents and stay till Blackwell's repaired"

"Ryan and Vanessa are Ok with this?"

"Max is talking to them right now so I guess so"

"Ok we'll see you soon"

"Bye mum"

"Bye Chloe I love you"

"I love you too" Chloe said as she ended the call she put her head in her hands and started to cry.

"Hey, hey, Chloe it's ok" Max said as she held Chloe

"I can't believe it we saw that storm how…how?"

"I don't know but I'm glad that most people are safe"

"me too now are you ringing your parents or are we living in my truck for months?"

"that doesn't sound bad me and you _alone_ " Max added a seductive tone to her voice for the last word one that took Chloe by surprise so not knowing what else to do Chloe kissed Max.

"Guess we're officially an 'us' now" Max said as the kiss ended

"Yeah I guess so Chloe and Max vs the World I like those odds"

"So do I but I don't like the odds with my parents" Max admitted as she rang her mums number as Chloe started the truck.


	3. One step back, two steps forward

**A/N: Ok a massive apology for how long it took me to get this chapter out to you guys, I hope the chapter makes up for the time you guys have had to wait.**

Surprisingly for Max and calmingly for Chloe Max's parents were ok for them to stay with them. But it was a few days drive up to Seattle so they inevitably would have to stay in some road side hotels along the way.

"Well here we are back in Arcadia for like the last time in months" Max said as Chloe stopped the truck she was going to ask Chloe if she was ok to leave her mum but wasn't given the chance as Chloe leaped out of the car and ran straight into Joyce's and David's arms

"You guys are ok" Chloe cried

"I told you we were" Joyce said holding her daughter

"I'm glad you both are ok, I mean it even David" Chloe said cracking a small smile though it was hidden.

"Thank you Chloe" David said

"Take care of mum while I'm gone" Chloe asked looking at David

"Of course I will , do you want some help packing?"

"nah Max and I will do it"

Max took that as her cue and got out of the truck

"Sorry I didn't want to intrude on you guys"

"It's ok Max" Joyce said

"Max would you find starting to pack my things? There isn't much but I need to talk to Mum and David" Chloe asked Max had an idea what she was going to say so she nodded and followed Chloe's orders.

"What is it that you want to say" Joyce asked

"Well sorry first of all I know I haven't made the last few years easy on any of us"

"Neither of us made a good effort" David admitted

"And secondly Max and I…are together as in 'Together' together" Chloe said and looked at Joyce and David trying to gauge their reactions.

"Well I can't say I am surprised" David said

"It only took you two 18 years to realise that you two should be together?" Joyce asked

"Wait your both ok with it?" Chloe asked clearly shocked

"Chloe what were you expecting? As long as you are happy your mum and I are happy" David said

Chloe was about to reply when Max's yelling interrupted her

"Chloe you done yet or am I supposed to do all the work?"

"On my way Super-Max" Chloe yelled she smiled at David and her mother and ran to help Max

"Dude what the hell? I was telling David and Joyce about us" Chloe said a bit upset that Max had ruined the moment

"I know" Max said wiping away the blood from her nose "David would have gone on to give you date advice and you would have came up here all embarrassed and would be no help at all, at least this time you can help me with your stuff" Max explained

"Wow thanks for saving me from the David's guide to love 101" Chloe said

The next few hours were spent sorting the things that Chloe would need and soon enough the Truck was packed not before Chloe had a teary eyed goodbye to Joyce and David.

"do you need to go to Blackwell and get some things?" Chloe asked wiping away her tears

"Nah all my things are in storage until Blackwell re-opens plus I have stuff in my parents house" Max explained

"That explains why you packed some of Rachel's stuff" Chloe said as she started the Truck.

 **A/N: If you think Chloe is acting a bit out of character for this chapter, it's because this was the first time after the storm that she would be able to see Joyce and David, she thought she had lost them because of the storm, so basically she is a bit over emotional right now.**


	4. Something real

**A/N: Right so sorry for how long this update took but Uni started and that took up a lot of my time. For those of you who don't care about the long term plan for me just skip to the chapter. Right for those of you who are still reading this then you need to know that I can finally say I have a plan for my Fanfictions and that is one update a month and I know that isn't much but I'm sorry that's all I can promise now the problem is I have three stories ongoing (We Played Hide and Seek In Waterfalls, I Remembered and Together at last. So each of them gets at least 4 updates a year) and the order in which they get updated will be decided by you people by either PM ing me which one you prefer or Reviewing the story that you prefer. This one month update plan will start in the new year as these will count as Novermber's updates and hopefully I'll be able to do more than one update in December. Finally to those of you who are waiting on another Mass Effect story with Fem Shep and Liara I'm sorry but I have no drive to continue that any longer perhaps once one of these stories are finished I shall return to that series but for the foreseeable future I'm sorry that series is dead. Anyway if you have any questions PM me the current order of updates is on my Bio if you want to help change that order (or keep it the same) you know what you have to do. WELL DONE TO ANYONE WHO READ ALL OF MY A/N.**

The next few hours were spent talking about the 5 years apart what they were up to and how much they missed each other.

"Ok Max serious question" Chloe said as they turned into a roadside hotel

"now at 11PM?" Max yawned

"What better time?"

"Ok then shoot"

"Before we learned the storm wasn't that bad…did you, I mean did you think about rewinding back and choosing the town over me?" Chloe asked as she stopped the Truck

Max could see that this had been eating at Chloe for quite sometime and reassured the punk the only way she knew how, she leaned in and kissed her.

"Not in a million years" Max said as she broke off the kiss.

"good answer Max" Chloe stammered as she got out of the truck with a smiling Max following behind her.

Chloe paid for the room it wasn't much but Chloe had been adamant that she would pay for the room seeing as Max had saved her so many times paying for the room (with the money Chloe had taken) was the least she could do.

"Well what is our destination?" Max asked

"Lucky number 13" Chloe answered

They walked down to the room hand in hand, Max could feel herself getting increasingly nervous as they got to the room, would Chloe expect her to have sex with her? Would Chloe be disappointed when Max told her that she wasn't ready yet?

"Earth to Super-Max are you coming in or just staring into space all evening?" Chloe asked

"Chloe you aren't…expecting anything are you?"

"Max if you are worried about sex then no I'm not"

Max was truthfully quite surprised, she and Chloe had kissed and fallen asleep in one another's arms surely sex was the next step…a step Max was not ready for thanks to the Dark Room.

"thanks Chloe it's just… you know…. after everything"

"Shh I know, you set the pace Max and I'll follow" Chloe rubbed the back of her neck "there's only one bed you want me to get a different room?"

Max smiled "No it's good"

The following morning Max woke up in the same way she had fallen asleep in Chloe's arms, Max suddenly felt guilty the fact that if she hadn't been so scared then this moment would be so much better she looked at Chloe, her Chloe who was still asleep, but Max figured the emotional stuff the day before must have been draining on her punk. Max moved her head into the crook of Chloe' shoulder and simply waited.

"Mornin" Chloe mumbled

"Morning" Max said

Chloe sat up "So when do you want to get moving?" Chloe asked

Though Max wasn't really listening, maybe it was the fact that she was already thinking about what it would be like having sex with Chloe or the change in their relationship but seeing Chloe in just her underwear was a sight for Max

"Hey dork you done staring?" Chloe joked Max blushed

Chloe pulled her in for a hug "It's ok… I look to" She whispered

"Perv" Max mumbled

"yeah but I'm your perv" Chloe said.

"I don't care what you are as long as you're mine" Max said

"I'm yours" Chloe promised "Now do you want to use the shower first or should I?"

"Maxxxxxx foooooood" Chloe groaned as Max got out of the shower.

"I'm hungry to Chloe, but you'll have to wait for me to get dressed" Max said as she dried herself.

"I'm gonna starve"

Max gave a sympathetic smile "well that's a shame looks like I'll have two breakfasts for myself" she teased

"I don't care weather I'm dead or not, someone eats my food I'll get them" Chloe warned

"What about if I eat your food you wouldn't hurt me would you?" Max asked as she finished getting dressed

"No…I'd do something worse than that Hippy" Chloe took Max's hands and pinned the brunette against the wall "I'll kill you with kisses" Chloe said as she started to kiss Max

"Hmm…I can think of worse ways to go" Max said as Chloe started to kiss her again.


	5. So ready

**A/N Merry Christmas to all of you, I hope you enjoy the chapter and will continue reading into the new year.**

After a quick breakfast and quick double check in their room to see if they left anything, they were once again on the road. And the mood was considerably better than it had been the first day they spent on the road.

For one Chloe kept noticing Max looking at her out of the corner of her eye with an almost confused look. One that Chloe knew all to well, as she had worn it when she was figuring her own sexuality and feelings with Rachel. The best thing that Chloe could do right now was to let Max figure her own feelings out and not pressure her into anything.

"Hey how many stops do you think we'll have until we get to Seattle?" Max asked giving Chloe a smile

Chloe shrugged "Depends do you want to take our time and take a few stops? Or do you just want to do home?"

Max rested her head on Chloe's shoulder "I'd like to stretch it out a little maybe go to a park or something so I can get some pictures"

Chloe nodded "Fair enough"

A comfortable silence fell over the pair as they drove Max occasionally moved to stretch her neck but always went back to the position she was in.

After a few more hours of driving Chloe pulled into another rode side hotel

"I'll pay for this one" Max said before Chloe could even say anything Max jumped out of the truck and ran off to the reception Chloe sighed and went to get their bags out of the Truck.

"OK room 6" Max said showing Chloe the key. Who simply nodded

As they walked to the room Chloe couldn't help notice that Max was humming happily to herself.

"Hey Max what's up?" Chloe asked

"Nothing Chlo absolutely nothing" Max said happily

"Glad to hear it Maximus" Chloe said as Max opened the door.

Max then bounced onto the bed. "Christ Max what was in that juice you drank?" Chloe teased

"Oh my god Chlo, I'm ready I'm so ready" Max said taking Chloe into her arms.

"R…Ready for what?" Chloe asked

"You know… _ready_ " Max whispered into Chloe's ear

"If you're sure that's what you want, Max" Chloe stammered as Max pulled her down onto the bed.

"I am sure 100% sure. I want to be yours Chlo"


	6. Reassurances and Revelations

**A/N: Hey guys sorry that this chapter is late by a few days, but last month I pretty much had an assignment due in each week, which left little free time. Hopefully this chapter makes up for the wait.**

Max woke up to an empty bed, and even though she _knew_ it was stupid began to panic. What if she did something wrong last night, and Chloe had left her not wanting to face any awkward questions? What if Chloe was in trouble without Max there to help her? What if…

Max's thoughts were cut short once she heard the shower in the bathroom turn on.

'well she's safe' Max thought 'but is she _happy_? Time to face the music'

"Morning sleepy head" Chloe said as Max walked in on her.

"Morning Chloe" Max said as she stepped into the shower.

"Last night was amazing" Chloe said turning around and planting a quick kiss on the brunette.

"Oh thank god" Max exclaimed.

"What do you mean you ok?"

"yeah I was just worried when I woke up alone" Max admitted blushing slightly.

"Aww Max there was no need to be worried" Chloe teased.

"you were super Super-Max" Chloe whispered into Max's ear causing Max to blush harder.

"anyway seeing as we are on this topic… how was I?" Chloe asked.

When Max looked, into her blue haired lovers eyes she saw genuine uncertainty and vulnerability. A mirror to Chloe when they were at the Lighthouse during the storm.

"Chloe you were amazing" Max reassured

"Good" Came the simple reply

A few minutes passed as the duo left each other to their thoughts under the spray of the shower.

"Hey Max?" Chloe asked as they re-entered the main room of the hotel room they had bought.

"Yeah?"

"Was I your first?" Chloe asked once again causing Max to blush.

"Yeah Chlo you were" Max admitted.

"I am the mighty conqueror of Maximus- Primus" Chloe announced throwing her arms in the air.

"You're a dork and keep your voice down" Max scolded

"And you love me" Chloe added.

Max walked to Chloe and pulled her in for a hug followed by a kiss.

"And I love you" Max admitted only this time she didn't blush.


	7. Calm before Seattle

After breakfast they checked out and got back onto the road.

"So Max do you want to stop off anywhere before we hit Seattle?" Chloe asked.

Max pondered for a few seconds "well we could pull over and go for a quite walk around the woodlands before we hit the big city."

"I gottcha."

After a few minutes Chloe did indeed pull over.

"Well let's stretch our legs then."

Max 'hmmed' in agreement as she followed Chloe out of the truck.

The two of them walked through the woods letting the conversation swing from one topic, (such as what Max got up to in Seattle in more detail) to another (The fact that Chloe dyed her hair a number of colours before settling on blue.)

"It's starting to get cold." Max complained.

"Aww well, I'll keep you warm." Chloe replied throwing her arm over Max and pulling her in.

"Do you want to go back to the truck or what?" Chloe asked after a few more minutes of walking.

Max shook her head "actually would you mind stepping up there?" she asked pointing to a rise in the ground.

"Sure." Chloe said walking to the area that Max was pointing at.

"Ok now look…I don't know thoughtful or something."

"Ha ok." Chloe laughed as she took a pose and Max shot a few photos.

"Good to see you taking pictures again." Chloe said as she walked back over to Max.

"yeah well I thought you should be the first one I take." Max said blushing.

"well did it at least look good?" Chloe asked leaning into Max.

"Yeah…I think so." Max whispered.

"good." Chloe said smiling before she kissed Max,

"Come on, we need to get to your parents." Chloe said taking Max's hand and walking back.

"Chloe…" Max started when they got back into the truck.

"yeah?"

"Well I think we should tell my parents when we get there and be damned about the consequences." Max said with vigour.

"Wow Max really? What if they kick you out?" Chloe asked.

"erm we'll just find some cheap hotels until we can go back to Arcadia Bay." Max suggested.

"ha fair if that's what you want to do then sure, I'm with you no matter what." Chloe promised.


	8. Breaking the news

"It's just up here Chlo" Max said as Chloe navigated the streets of Seattle.

"Ok I got it, you nervous Maximus?" Chloe asked.

"Not really, I mean my parents already see you as a second daughter, so they'll be fine with us I hope" Max said with a smile.

"obviously they don't care about their 'second daughter' enough to stay in Arcadia Bay" Chloe muttered under her breath.

Soon after the Truck pulled up in front of the Caulfield's residence.

"You get the door, I'll get the bags" Chloe said as she turned the engine off.

"My, you trying to impress someone?" Max teased.

Chloe shrugged "I don't need to impress you Max I already have you." She said leaning in for a kiss.

"And don't you forget it" Max whispered as they separated.

As Chloe got the bags from the back of the Truck, Max went to the front door and rang the bell.

"Ohh Max I've missed you." Vanessa cried as she opened the door and hugged her daughter.

"I've missed you to mum" Max replied returning the hug.

"Where's Chloe?" Vanessa asked

"Right here Mrs Caulfield." Chloe called carrying the bags.

"Oh my goodness Chloe you've changed a lot and please call me and Ryan by our first names."

"Sure Vanessa." Chloe said standing next to Max.

"er mum we've got some news where's dad?" Max asked,

"He's doing some gardening, come inside I'll get him we have something to tell you as well Maxine." Vanessa said leading the two girls inside.

"You two wait here I'll get Ryan."

"wow." Chloe whistled. "Your place is fancy."

"Kinda the trade we did after I left the bay, we got this but I lost you." Max explained she then took a deep breath and sighed.

"Chloe I never told you but my parents wanted me to call you or text you or email you, while I was up here they didn't want me to lose you like I did." Max confessed.

Chloe crossed her arms "So why didn't you?" She asked.

"Because what could I say that would make it any better for you? I guessed you would be better off without me."

"You're wrong Max I was clueless without you." Chloe admitted.

"Ahh Chloe good to see you again." Ryan said as he and Vanessa came back.

"It's good to see you to" Chloe replied with a smile.

"So Max why don't you sit down and tell us the news you have?" Vanessa asked as Ryan sat down on one of the dinner table chairs.

"ok." Max said sitting down on the sofa, Chloe sitting beside her. "Chloe and Me we are together, as in a relationship" Max explained.

Vanessa clapped her hands together "ohh I'm so happy for the two of you."

Ryan on the other hand groaned and hit his head against the table.

'hmm mixed results' Max thought.

"Ok Mr now pay up." Vanessa ordered offering her open hand to her husband who took out his wallet and gave her $5.

"Wait you two bet if I was going to date Chloe?" Max asked.

"of course not…we bet if you we're going to tell us today." Vanessa explained.

"You couldn't wait 24 hours could you?" Ryan asked.

"Wait so you two knew?" Chloe asked "And are ok with this?" She added.

"Well Joyce called the day after you did and explained what was going on with you two, and of course we're ok with it, in fact Ryan, Joyce and I always suspected something was going to happen between you."

"thanks mum, what is it that you want to say?" Max asked.

Ryan stood up, his now red forehead clear and took his wife's hand.

"Max I'm pregnant, you're going to be a sister" Vanessa explained.

"What? Mum I'm so happy for you" Max said standing up and hugging her parents as tears fell down her cheek.

"Come on Chloe." Vanessa called but the punk was a little hesitant.

"The baby will need it's step-sister" Ryan added. With that remark Chloe hugged the Caulfield and thought that this was a great way to re-start what they had.


	9. Steadying the ship

**A/N: So deadlines have been eating most of my free time, so it's only a shorter chapter this time sorry.**

"damn I forgot how much stuff we brought." Chloe complained as she set the bags down in Max's room.

"So that went better than expected." She added looking at Max who was sitting on the bed looking at the floor.

"hey Maxi you ok?" Chloe asked taking Max's hands.

"hmm? Sorry Chlo I'm a bit overwhelmed I mean I'm going to be a sister and well I don't know what I'm going to do." Max confessed.

Chloe smiled and sat down next to her. "You'll be fine Max no need to worry."

"you sure?" The Brunette asked weakly

"Absolutely positive." Chloe smiled "And hey if not you can just rewind." She added with a smile.

Max gave her one in return "Yeah sure I make my sibling cry and then rewind and end up with a nosebleed for all my trouble 10 outa 10 plan there Chlo." Max said giving a thumbs up when she was done.

"Yeah not my best idea granted." Chloe said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Max! Chloe! You two ready to go?" Vanessa called.

"Yeah Mum we'll be down in a second." Max yelled back.

Vanessa and Ryan wanted to go out for a meal to celebrate, A Max returning to Seattle, B Max and Chloe's relationship and of course C the pregnancy. Chloe admittedly was nervous she was going out with her girlfriend's parents.

"Dude I'm legit freaking out." Chloe whispered as they made their way back down stairs.

"Why?" Max asked.

"WHY? They're my girlfriend's parents" Chloe hissed.

"True but we're also Ryan and Vanessa." Ryan said obviously having fun with Chloe's reaction.

"You remember Ryan and Vanessa right?" Max asked teasing "People who see you as a second daughter?"

Chloe just looked from Max to Ryan and finally to Vanessa who just opened her arms.

Chloe smiled and accepted the hug from Vanessa. "Don't listen to those two bullies, why don't we get something to eat?" She asked.

"hmm sure." Chloe mumbled.

"Bullies?!" Max asked shocked.

Vanessa smiled "Ok maybe not bullies but you two do like teasing her."

"It's not like it goes one way." Max huffed.

"OK." Ryan said clapping his hands together, "let's go before all the good seats are taken." he said guiding the three women out of the house.

When the group got to the restaurant, Chloe gave out a short whistle, "Fancy" she stated.

"Well we didn't want to take you to somewhere like the Two Wales for your first time here." Ryan said taking his seat.

Max sat beside him and Chloe and Vanessa sat on the other side of the table, at first Chloe was a tad annoyed that she couldn't sit next to Max, but when she first brushed her foot against Max's the look of shock and the slight blush was more than enough to make up for it.


End file.
